The Love Relationship
by Wendie
Summary: TK likes Kari but afraid to tell her. Finally he told her and she accepted his love. There was a battle between the evil digimon and the digidestined when a Control Spire popped up in the real world. Unfortunately, TK was injured!! Unluckily, Davis saw Ka


TK likes Kari but afraid to tell her. Finally he told her and she accepted his love. There was a battle between the evil digimon and the digidestined when a Control Spire popped up in the real world. Unfortunately, TK was injured!! Unluckily, Davis saw TK and Kari kissing in the hospital and was stunned. Would Davis still talk to TK after he saw that or would he fight against TK for Kari?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Davis shoots, he scores!! ^_^  
  
While Davis was playing soccer and the rest of the digidestined were cheering for him. Davis was happy to see that Kari was cheering for him and gained confidence to win the game. TK was wondering if he should express his feelings to Kari or should he keep it hidden deep inside his heart. Kari gazed into his eyes and knew he had something that he wanted to say. When TK started to tell Kari, Davis scored a goal and everyone was happy for him. Kari forgot what TK said and congratulated Davis instead. She gave him a big hug and a kiss. Davis was truly overjoyed!!^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: TK expressed his feelings  
  
During recess, TK asked Kari to go to the library. Kari sneaked into the library but couldn't find TK. TK came in carrying a bouquet of flower and he kissed Kari. Kari was blushing. TK told Kari how much he loved and cared for her. Kari said she could feel it too and she likes TK too. She accepted his love. But she's afraid of how Davis will act if he finds out that TK and her are together. TK said, "Don't worry Kari. We'll find a way to talk through to him." TK hugged her tightly and closely.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Gatomon knows the truth  
  
When Kari got home, Tai questioned Kari for why did she returns this late. He saw Kari's face was red and thought she got a fever and is getting sick, like when Kari was a little kid. Kari instantly replied, "No Tai. I'm not sick. I know you care for me very much, my big bro but I'm not sick!! Don't worry about me. =)" Kari went straight into her room.  
  
Kari saw Gatomon sleeping and didn't want to wake her up so she tiptoed in quietly without making any unwanted noises. Suddenly, she heard Gatomon blurted softly, "NO PATAMON! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! COME BACKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari woke Gatomon up and started to ask her questions.  
  
She said, "Tell me Gatomon, honestly! Do you like like (love) Patamon?"  
  
Gatomon moaned, "KARI!!!??? How could you ask questions like this???!!!"  
  
Kari responded, "Just tell me, would ya?"  
  
Gatomon admitted nervously and stared at Kari.  
  
Kari murmured to herself, "Good. Gatomon would sure be glad then."  
  
Gatomon asked, "Hey, what would I be glad for anyways?" When she thought of it deeply, she shouted, "DON'T TELL ME YOU AND TK ARE......"  
  
Kari snapped, "SHHHHH Gatomon!! Don't you dare say anything to anyone about this Gatomon! Not even Tai!! Davis would be so mad if he knows. I don't want to break his heart."  
  
Gatomon explained, "Well Kari, he's gonna find out anyways so why don't you tell him yourself instead of letting him find out himself, right? And cause trouble for TK especially. Right?"  
  
Kari agreed, "Maybe. But I'll talk to him about TK and my relationship later. Go to sleep now."  
  
But Kari never knew that Tai had accidentally overheard their conversation...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: A big brother talk  
  
The next morning, Tai called Matt, asking him to meet at Rainforest Café. When Matt arrived, Tai said, "It's been a long time since I've talk to you.=)"  
  
Matt agreed, "Yup! We are currently busy on our own work, right? So why did you call me out today?"  
  
Tai replied, "Well, certainly it's about TK and Kari..." he stammered, "I think they're dating recently."  
  
Matt surprisingly exclaimed, "DATING? IMPOSSIBLE...I thought Kari likes Davis not TK!!!"  
  
Tai insisted, "SHHH!!! Relax and calm down!! Don't spread the news ok? Kari doesn't know I know. I had just accidentally heard Kari and Gatomon's conversation last night. Kari doesn't want anyone to know because some people could have told Davis and then she'll break his heart."  
  
Matt softly whispered, "Ok, I know what you mean. So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Tai took a moment to think, "Um... try asking TK about this, whether this is true or not. Is that ok?"  
  
Matt answered right away, "Sure, no prob buddy! Ohh...it's time for me to leave. Chat with ya later on the phone tonight ok? Cya!!"  
  
Tai quickly warned, "Hey, don't tell TK that you know ok?"  
  
Matt called, "No prob!! Bye now!!"  
  
Matt left hurriedly............  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Questions, questions, questions  
  
When Matt got home, he called TK, asking him to come over for dinner. TK replied, "Oh sure Matt. Meet ya later!!=)"  
  
After dinner...  
  
TK complimented, "Aww......it's yummy!! You cook even better than mom!!"  
  
Matt laughed, "So, you're saying mom sucks at cooking, eh? Well, anyways, I heard rumours that you and Kari are dating."  
  
TK lied, "Oh no! Where did you hear these rumours anyways? I'M NOT DAING KARI!!"  
  
Matt said, "Relax! This is just a rumour anyways. But TK, you better not lie to me or else...I'll investigate on my own, and you don't want that to happen!"  
  
TK admitted, "Fine. I'll admit it. Yes, it's true that I'm dating Kari. By the way, how'd you know?"  
  
Matt answered, "From Tai!=)"  
  
TK screamed, "TAI! Oh no!! Will he tell Davis?"  
  
TK began to worry Tai will tell Davis and knew he should talk to Kari soon...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Control Spire appeared in the REAL WORLD!!!!!  
  
Sheepishly, TK walked to school. During his walk, he saw a Control Spire!   
TK cried, "WHAT!!???? A Control Spire? But that's impossible! Arukenimon and Mummymon had already vanished! Did they return or am I seeing thins? Wait, I'd better tell the others!"  
He raced to school and informed all the digidestined.  
  
Yolei claimed, "That's impossible TK! Arukenimon and Mummymon died already! Did they get reborn?"  
  
Cody stated, "The best thing we should do right now is to see for ourselves. Let's go and take a look."  
  
Davis agreed, "Cody's right! Let's go!!"  
  
Kari nodded. But TK forgot to tell Kari that Matt and Tai know that they're dating...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: The battle BEGINS!!  
  
Quickly, all the digidestined reached the spot where TK saw the Control Spire. Unexpectedly, a digimon appeared! It's LadyDevimon and her reinforcements, Bakemon and Phantomon.  
  
LadyDevimon chuckled evilly, "HA HA HA! You digidestined brats! Nice to see ALL of you again! And this time, you won't get away that easily!!"  
  
Davis ordered, "Everyone, digivolve!!"  
  
Yolei responded, "Wait! They can't digivolve unless the Control Spire is taken out!"  
  
Hawkmon began, "Yolei, leave the job to Shurimon!!"  
  
Yolei answered, "Right! Digi-armor Energize!!"  
  
(The digiegg of Sincerity)  
  
"Hawkmon, armor digivole to...........Shurimon, the Samaurai of Sincerity!!"  
  
Shurimon attacked, "Double Stars!!" The Control Spire cracked into 2 pieces!!  
  
The digidestined cheered, "Yay!!"  
  
Cody called, "Now, digivolve!!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.........ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to..........Aquillamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to............Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...............Angemon!"  
  
Kari said, "Digi-armor Energize!!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...........Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
LadyDevimon commented, "Ha, your pitiful attacks are USELESS against me!!" She continued, "Darkness Wave!!!!"  
  
Nefertimon got hit and de-digivolve back to Gatomon! Kari yelled, "Digivolve into Angewomon!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to...............Angewomon!!"  
  
Davis was staring at Angewomon, "Wow! She's beautiful!! Angemon AND Angewomon...a perfect team!! Awww...." Davis started being depress...  
  
Suddenly, LadyDevimon released her attack at Angewomon, "Darkness Wave!!" Angewomon didn't notice her and got hit!!  
  
"Urgh!! Celestial Arrow!!"  
  
LadyDevimon blocked it!! "Heaven's Charm!!"  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
Davis cried, "Change our plans! DNA Digivolve!"  
  
Yolei reminded, "Davis, Ken is not here yet!"  
  
Davis replied, "E-mail him then!"  
  
Yolei quickly sent an e-mail. In a few minutes, Ken arrived, "Is there something I could help out here?"  
  
Davis said, "Of course! DNA Digivolve!"  
  
"ExVeemon......., Stingmon...... DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon!"  
  
Angewomon called to Kari, "Kari, I could take care of LadyDevimon myself. There's no need for me to DNA Digivolve."  
  
Kari nodded, "Ok, but be careful!"  
  
Angemon called, "TK, same with me! Save our strengths!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to...........MagnaAngemon!!"  
  
While Aquillamon, Ankylomon were taking care of the Bakemons, Paildramon and MagnaAngemon took care of Phantomon, leaving Angewomon VS LadyDevimon.  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The Bakemon vanished, leaving ultimates against ultimates. Meanwhile MagnaAngemon was concentrating on the Bakemon, he was hit by Phantomon!!  
  
TK cried, "No Angemon!!"  
  
The next victim to Phantomon was...Kari!!  
  
Davis screamed, "KARI! LOOK OUT!!!!" He was running towards Kari.TK jumped over and rescued Kari! Unfortunately, TK was hit!!  
  
Angewomon said, "Let's end this!! Paildramon, MagnaAngemon, give them your best shot!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
All the evil digimon disappeared and the digidestined were running towards TK.  
  
Kari sobbed, "TK, you'll be alright!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: Davis accidentally found out...  
  
TK was sent to the hospital instantly. Fortunately, he was only injured a little and just need to rest for a few days or so. Kari stayed with him and was glad to see him awake.  
  
Kari complimented, "TK, you're really brave back there. Thanks for saving me. If it weren't for you, I would be the one that was injured. Thank you."  
  
TK now remembered that he have to tell Kari about Matt and Tai knowing they're dating. Kari said, "Don't worry. It doesn't matter ok? I'm gonna tell Davis tomorrow anyways." TK tried to get Kari close to him and telling her that he would risk himself for Kari no matter what the cost is. At the same time, he gave Kari a kiss (on the lips). Unluckily, Davis saw that and was heart-broken. Depressingly, he left...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Kari reveals the truth to Davis  
  
The following day, Kari asked Davis to meet and mentioned that she want to tell him something. Davis already knows what will it be but still, he went to meet her.  
  
When he arrived, Kari began speaking, "Davis, I know you have a crush on me currently but I'm really sorry that I don't like like (love) you. I like you as a friend but not as a boyfriend. I'm sorry." Davis tried to hide his sadness but he said,  
  
"It's ok. I already know. I heard TK and your conversation yesterday and I also was that he...gave you a kiss on the lips. I knew that you and him had something. It's ok, we'll still be friends." Sadly, he left without a single word.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10: A Happy Ending!!  
  
After the talk with Kari, Davis decided to leave and have a vacation. TK told all of the digidestined including the older kids about Kari and him dating. All of the digidestined was pleased and felt happy for both of them. From now on, TK and Kari don't need to hide anymore secrets!!  
  
(=~~~~~*****THE END*****~~~~~=)  



End file.
